


The Lost Prince and The Broken Valkyrie

by Ironman_snap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I'm making this up as I go along, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Making up scenes as I go along, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Loki (Marvel), Thor and Loki are just brothers, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Val is a BAMF, Valki - Freeform, might change tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_snap/pseuds/Ironman_snap
Summary: Loki's imprisonment has been lifted and he makes amends with the world. But Loki's world is turned upside down when some shocking news about Odin is revealed and sets off a chain of events
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki (Marvel), Jane Foster/Thor
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Standing next to Heimdall, in his best suit as he was watching Hilde, _his Hilde_ , walking down the aisle in a lavish white dress. He tried to keep back the tears, but they began falling carelessly. He knew the dress was not her style but, god did she look stunning in it.

But let us start at the beginning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There are many things that Loki had done to be forgiven for New York. Like having to write a formal apology and read it out on national news to New Yorkers, imprisonment and solitary. This had made him go crazy and finding out his mother was killed by a dark elf sent him over the edge. He would try to hurt himself, wanting to go and meet his mother. He pulled himself back into his sane self, knowing that his mother would hate to see him like this. He began to read some of his mothers’ books and journals to try and understand her, to try to and go back to his serene self. This helped his mental health a lot. Thor tried to visit Loki when he could and when he did, Loki’s face lit up in joy, but tried to not show it.

When his imprisonment came to an end, he tried and managed to gain the trust of the Avengers through hard work and diligence and became an ally. he begun to think what he would do now he was out. Would he explore the realms or move to Midgard? Would he try and find love and settle down, but after the sham of his first marriage to Sigyn he thought this option was pretty much off the table. But for now, he was conversing with Thor and Jane. They were talking about baby stuff, as Jane was 5 months pregnant, but Loki was clueless in that department, so he was just saying a string of ‘mhmm's, ‘oh yeah’ and ‘but if you think about that brother’. This is when they heard a cry-out in distress. Thor had insisted that Jane stay behind and both Thor and Loki followed the scream to find Odin collapsed on the floor, struggling to breathe. as he was being rushed to the healers’ room, and there was a lot of hushed whispers and eye flickering.  
“what’s wrong with my father?” Thor asked deeply worried.  
“Um… I do not know how to say this, but your father has suffered a stroke, and due to his current health issues and -” “Wait, what are these health issues you are talking about? He has always been in good health for years,” Loki cut in. “He was diagnosed with lung cancer 3 years ago and this has caused his health to deteriorate drastically. I thought he would have told you?” the healer looked confused, yet she felt sorrow for the boys. “How-urm how long does he have left?” Loki asked with tears pricking his eyes. “From the looks of it, he only has a few months left. Around 3 maybe. I am so sorry you had to hear about this in this way.”

Thor slipped away from the room, tears streaming down his face. Loki soon followed. When Loki made it back to their room, he saw Thor in Jane’s embrace, sobbing violently. He knew this was not the best time to interrupt so she silently went back to his quarters. He slumped back onto his bed and shed tears of remorse. He thought back to all the nasty words he had said to him. – “YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER!” -------“YOU ARE THE ROOT OF ALL EVIL!” --------- these phrases replayed repeatedly in his head until he woke up the next morning to loud raps on his door. He peeled himself off his sheets and went to open his door.

“Good morning brother. You missed breakfast, so I brought you something.” Thor stated with a weak smile. “Thank you.” He replied groggily. There was an awkward silence in the air, which was broken by thor clearing his throat to begin speaking. “You know father would want you by his side.” Loki laughed a breathy laugh until it turned into a sob. Thor stood aimlessly until he went to comfort his brother. “Why would he want me to be beside him. The person he despised. The person whom he stole and was going to make a trade and when that trade did not happen, he had to keep me and made me feel like I was unwanted OR THE PERSON WHO HE LIED TO FOR YEARS ABOUT MY TRUE PARENTAGE?!” Loki was not aware to the fact on how loud he is yelling and crying. Nor could he feel himself slowly turning into his Jotun form. This rarely happened as he rarely got this angry. The fear and shock on Thor's face grew drastically. He sat back down and after a few deep breathes, he whimpered, “Why couldn’t he love me?” He fell into Thor’s embrace and sobbed for a good ten minutes. “He always loved you,” Thor began softly“He just never knew how to show it properly. But right now, he needs you; he needs all of us.”

Loki understood, got himself cleaned up, and went to visit Odin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin finally decides to tell Asgard about his current health issues, but a bystander brings a question that brings up some tension between the Odinsons. Loki thinks about the question hours later and an event changes both Loki's and Asgard's future.  
> Will it be for the better or worst?

After Odin had awoken from his unconscious state and after a lot of deliberating, Odin agreed it was time to tell the people that his time on Asgard is coming to an end. A few hours later, after Odin had ordered all Asgard to meet in the Palace court. “Dear People of Asgard,” Odin began. “There have been many rumors about my current health; whether I have yet a few months to live. Well, I have gathered you all to put those rumors to rest. I was diagnosed with lung cancer 3 years ago. This has been an arduous journey for my family and me; this will continue to be an uphill for all of us. In the last of my time, I wish for you not to worry or shed any tears, but to live and celebrate your lives to the fullest. With my two sons, daughter-in-law, and a future grandchild, I am certain I have lived my life.” When Odin finished his speech with a quiver in his voice, Loki, Thor, Jane, and Heimdall close to tears, a roar of cheers and applauds ripped through the crowd. After the noise had settled, someone yelled out,” Who will become the new ruler of Asgard?” At this comment, all the Odinsons fell silent not quite sure how to answer the question, and exchanged looks. Odin quickly thought on the top of his head and called out, “Um, thank you Asgard for your time here today, and wish you a good evening,”

They all retired back to the banquet hall for a quick dinner. After the noise of the bustling food moving around, they began to discuss Thor and his aby on the way. “So, Thor, when will you be returning to Midgard?” Odin asked taking a bit out of his piece of meat. Thor looked up, cleared his throat, and stated that he and Jane would be going back for 3 weeks for Jane’s doctor appointments. “Ah, how is Jane and the baby. I hope they are doing okay.” “Yes, she’s doing well and she’s due in 3 months.” And they continued this talk for the rest of dinner.

Loki steered clear of these conversations as babies were the last thing on his mind. He was more concerned at what the bystander had said. He wanted to be king, he truly wanted to, but he knew he could not. ‘That mantle should be pasted to Thor,’ he thought. ‘Odin would never allow a Jotun descent on the throne.’ He zoned out for a bit when Thor repeatedly called his name. “Loki. We are asking what theme would be better for the nursery, cream or green. We already suspect what you might pick though.” Thor said with a smirk. “Green,” he said with a snap. They were a bit taken back but did not say anything.

After dinner, Thor made a phone call to Jane to let her know that he would soon be joining her on Midgard, as soon as he had finished finalizing his father’s doctors for the time that he would be away. Loki sat in his room re-reading one of his Mother’s journals before he hears three loud knocks on his door, and he shouts for them to come in. Its Odin. He quickly sets down the book when Odin raises his hand to stop him.” No, no it's quite alright, I just want to have a quick word with you.” Loki can feel his heart rate rising when Odin sat on the edge of his bed. “I wanted to talk to you about the future. The future of Asgard.”

Loki’s eyes dilate in interest. “As you know Thor will be moving to Midgard with his wife to look after their future child. And with me soon to make my passing, that would leave Asgard without a king.” Odin paused for a while to try and see if Loki could catch his drift. He did not. “Loki, I’m trying to tell you, after I’m gone, you will be the only monarch left to take the throne. Loki was in awe. He sat with his mouth agape, stuttering trying to form a sentence. “You don’t have to make your decision right away, but I have to let you know something. Something crucial to the crown. You and your brother have a- “Odin was cut off by him gasping violently for air. Then he collapsed. Loki went to cradle his dying father, crying and pleading for help. ’It’s too soon. Way too soon.’ Odin was gasping for air, but every time he did, it was clear that every breath he was taking in was his last. Odin’s last words were _“She’s coming soon. Hela. She will be the end of all life on Asgard.”_ He breathed his last breath when Thor and multiple doctors came running into the room to find Loki broken down while cradling his father’s head. Thor subsided next to Loki and cried with him.

Loki thought about what Odin had told him ‘she’s coming.’ Who was Odin referring to? How worried should he be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you have any suggestions for the next chapter and I will try to input them into it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin's funeral takes place a few weeks later, but Loki can't get over his Father's last words. Thor and Loki talk. A few months go by and Loki meets Thor on Midgard with Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have some fluff because writing all this angst makes me sad :)  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Odin’s funeral took place a few weeks later. Every Asgardian was present for the ceremony, as Odin’s boat (with his body in it) was pushed out to sea by the King’s Guard. When the body was far out enough, Lady Sif set an arrow on fire and shot it at the sailing body, setting it into flames. Thor gripped Jane’s hand tightly to avoid letting tears roam free down his face. Loki face was pale with sorrow, wanting this whole event to be over ASAP. The hall was full of sobs and tears, for the late King of Asgard.  
Once the event was over, Loki took a stroll around the palace, trying to clear his head about his Father’s last words to him. After a while of strolling, he came across the Weapons Vault. He thought about all the times he had been in there; good and bad. When he came across the Tesseract, the temptation to take it and run away was too high, but he knew Thor would never forgive him in his state of mind. As he took his time walking around the vault, he noticed something odd about the tapestry on the celling. He did not take much notice to it because he thought it was just the grief talking. Just as he was about to find out something crucial, Thor called Loki in for a talk  
They sat down on Thor’s bed and Thor began with, “You know how I’m moving to Midgard to be with Jane and the baby-” Loki cut him off swiftly.  
“Father and I have already had this talk, before his…” Loki trailed off the avoid crying in front of his brother. “I still haven’t made decision with what I want to about this choice. It has been a huge burden on my shoulders for the past few weeks. I-I I just do not know what to do anymore.” Thor went to rub his brother’s back as his head fell into his hands.  
“Father and I knew you have doubts about this when we discussed this. However, we did agree that I would be acting king for the next few months until my move or until the baby comes. We did not mean to make you rush to this decision. But Asgard cannot be left without a ruler. Just-just think about it, ok?” Thor ended with a meek smile and left. Loki knew that he would not want to give his answer until the last minute, so he had a few months to give it. Or so he thought  
-  
-  
1 ½ months later  
Jane, Thor and Loki travelled to Midgard to show Loki where they would be living when the baby comes. They go to have a quick spot of quiet lunch a couple of hours later and start discussing their favourite local restaurants. “In all fairness, even though my favourite is Chick-Fil-A, all the baby seems to want to eat it is trashy McDonalds.” Jane said cradling her big baby bump. “This baby loves to press on my bladder A LOT too,” she added giggling. “Speaking of which, I need to pee.”  
They went back to Thor’s apartment, talking and laughing when they heard Jane shout and groan in pain. They all sped quickly to the kitchen where she was, fearing the worst, just to find out her water had broken.  
“But-but it’s too early.”  
“Only by a few weeks.”  
“CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP AND HELP.”  
They did just that and help her get all the belongings and everything they needed in the car and sped down the highway to the hospital. When they reached there, Loki waited outside the delivery room and all he could hear were incoherent screams coming from Jane. 1 ½ hours later, the screaming stopped and all that could be heard were sounds of a baby crying and sighs of relief. Thor wavered Loki to come in and he saw a beautiful baby girl. Loki began to purr in delight.  
“What’s her name?” he asked softly  
“We decided to call her Athena”  
“That’s a beautiful name.” 😊  
Thor handed Athena to Loki once Jane had fallen asleep. Loki held her cautiously, scared that he might harm her, but she soon melted comfortably into the cradle of his arms. After a few minutes, when Thor opened his mouth to speak, Loki already knew what he was going to say. “Loki you do know this means you decision will have to be made quite soon.”  
“I know. I just do not that someone like me should be on the throne. A Frost giant.”  
“I know you think that about yourself, Loki but this is what Father would have wanted for you. A fresh start-”  
“Well maybe I don’t want a fresh start,” he said setting down Athena “Maybe I feel like that I have to suffer for all the bad I’ve put in world.” Thor raised his hand up to stop Loki talking. “We can continue this conversation when we get back to Asgard.”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
As Jane and the baby were sleeping, Thor pulled Loki away and went to being speaking when,  
“Well, well, well. Isn’t this quite the family reunion?”  
The woman Odin had feared would put an end to Asgard  
Hela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki questions Hela's purpose only to find out about a secret Thor has been hiding for years. An altercation between the 2 ends Thor, Loki, and Asgard in hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically the Loki, Thor, and Hela meet scene in Ragnarok.  
> yall I'm so sorry this chapter is so short and shitty. I kinda wrote it at 2 am. But enjoy ig

Hela. This is the woman Odin had feared.  
“Who are you and what do you want?” Loki asked cautiously.  
“Ugghh. Of course, Odin did not tell you. He never was one for honesty.”  
Thor looked visibly worried. As if he was keeping something from him. Loki wanted to know what he was thinking, but this was not the best time to ask. So, he did what he did best, mindread. But what he saw was not what he expected. Thor knew who Hela was, what she wanted, and why she did. Hela was their sister. Why had not he said anything? He knew what Odin’s last words had meant and he kept it from him. The only thing Loki was feeling was rage but he did not let it show.  
“You’re Hela. Our sister. Odin mentioned you’d be back.” Thor said  
“So, you do know who I am. I guess you know why I am here, then. Asgard has been left throneless, and I am here to take was has been rightfully mine, what Odin robbed me of ; the title of the Queen of Asgard.”  
Thor was getting tired of her little monologue and attempted to stop it and her by throwing Mjolnir at her, but it failed miserably as she managed to wield it effortlessly.  
“That’s not possible,” Thor uttered  
“Darling, you have no idea what’s possible.” And broke Mjolnir to bits.  
Thor was overwhelmed with shock when he saw his most prized possession broken to bits. Loki and Thor, both in a state of confusion, still wondering how she managed to wield Mjolnir, when Loki said the worst thing possible in the time:  
“BRING US BACK!”  
This sent the two of them flying up the Bi frost with Hela hot on their heels. Loki tried to throw her off, but he ended up being thrown out of the Bifrost, into everlasting space. Thor soon followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What a woman like you do to end up in a dump like this?”  
> “If that was an attempt to flirt with me, it failed poorly.” She said smugly  
> “I’m not trying to flirt,” he lied “Just trying to start convocation.” I heard the Grandmaster refer to you as Scrapper 142. I can presume that’s not your real name.”  
> She wanted to be careful about who she told her identity to. After all, she had just met him  
> “The name is Val. What about you?"

After falling for what feels like hours, Loki lands on somethings that resembles a trash heap. He found his balance and started to call out for Thor. He was stumbling around the trash heap when he felt something sharp hit his neck and electrocute him. When he fell to the ground, he could only see the shadow of a woman dragging him to their ship by his cape.  
When he awoke, he found himself tied to a chair, sat in front of a funny-looking man. He was speaking to someone, but he could not make out what they were saying. When his eyes finally focused, he could see the man handing a bag of cash to the woman who had brought him in. As he walked off to a bar, the man began to speak to Loki.  
“You look a bit disoriented. Are you disoriented? You probably are. Everybody is. I have not introduced myself, have I? I am the Grandmaster. I am probably speaking too fast. Am I speaking too fast……”?  
“Loki. Its Loki. Look, is there any chance of me getting out of these ties?”  
“Hmm maybe. I kinda like you, Lackey.”  
“Loki.”  
“Whatever. Can someone get this man out of these ties and get him a drink? I have a feeling we are going to have fun with you,” The Grandmaster smirked.  
Loki wasn’t completely sure what he had meant by that, but he was just glad he was out of the ties. He made his way to the bar where he found the woman who brought him there. ‘She is really pretty’ he thought. ‘Maybe I should go and talk to her.’  
“What a woman like you do to end up in a dump like this?”  
“If that was an attempt to flirt with me, it failed poorly.” She said smugly  
“I’m not trying to flirt,” he lied “Just trying to start convocation.” I heard the Grandmaster refer to you as Scrapper 142. I can presume that’s not your real name.”  
She wanted to be careful about who she told her identity to. After all, she had just met him  
“The name is Val. What about you? I never caught it on.”  
“Loki.”  
“Loki.” She echoed. “Why does that sound familiar?” she asked taking a sip of her drink.  
“Maybe someone else had a similar name to mine. Hey, can I ask you something, well two things?”  
“Ask away.”  
“Did you happen to find anyone else on the trash heap? A man with blonde hair, tall really muscley.”  
“No, I fly all over the heap and anything or anyone that catches my eye gets picked up by me. What’s your second question?”  
“Huh?”  
“You said you have two questions so what’s your second?”  
“Oh, well um how do you get off this planet? I urgently need to get back to my planet.”  
She laughed at his question and Loki gave her a sly look, but she didn’t see.  
“Nobody gets off this planet. Why do you think I’m still here? If I could leave, I would have done so centuries ago. No one comes here by choice. You crash land here, get picked up by scrappers and if the Grandmaster likes you, you get to stay. You get a small apartment and a job as a scrapper, but if he really likes you, you’ll...” she trailed off her sentence not wanting to finish off, knowing what the Grandmaster offers other than. “But if he doesn’t like you, well it doesn’t really end well for you.”  
“How did you get here?”  
“You ask too many questions for your own good, Lackey. If you need anything, you can always find me at the bar, drinking away my sorrows.” And she got up and left.  
“It’s Loki.” He gritted through his teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki was shown to his apartment, but he was confused as to what he had done to get it. Val had said that you must have a job to get one. There was something else, but she did not get to finish off. He did not think too much of it. After a while of sitting on his bed reading, he jerked up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. It’s Val and she’s carrying a box that looks like some sort of dress-up.  
“Hey hi, put these on and meet the Grandmaster at the bar.” She said handing him the box. He picked up one of the items to find a lot of tentacles and body paint.  
“What is this?”  
“Well, you don’t have a job, and this is the other way to get in with the Grandmaster.” What she didn’t tell him is that she meant literally.  
“Looks like I don’t have a choice then.” He said setting down the box.  
“No... If you want, I can persuade the Grandmaster to let you off the hook.”  
“And why would you do that for me?”  
She shrugged. “I do you a favor, you do me a favor.”  
“Call it a deal.”  
And they shook on it.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Val never did mention what she had done for the Grandmaster to let him off the hook, but he didn't think too much of it. Now and then, they did favors for each other.Some drastic and some relaxed. This went on for a couple of days until Loki hadn’t seen Val for a while. He went looking for her in her apartment and he had found her curled up on the floor breathing raggedly. He thought the worst, that she had been severely hurt. He went up to her, slowly so he wouldn’t scare her. She was having a panic attack.  
“Hey Val, it’s Loki. Just breathe, ok? In and out. In and out.”  
Val turned to see Loki and saw the soft expression on his face. “Loki….”  
“It’s okay, just breathe and think happy thoughts then this whole episode will pass.”  
When her breathing had calmed down and she looked more relaxed, Loki started to leave.  
“It’s the alcohol.” She lied “It does that sometimes.” She told Loki as he walked out the door.  
Loki smiled at her. He knew it wasn’t the alcohol. He suffered from them before, but he didn’t want to mention anything.  
“It’s okay. I’ve experienced the same thing. It’s nice to have someone by your side when it happens.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.” And he left. He knew she was keeping something that was burdening her, but he would have rather her tell him on her own than him pressuring her to do so. He did have a soft spot for Val after all.  
\-------------------------------

Loki was awakened from his afternoon nap to the sound of a loud pounding on my door. He stayed quiet, hoping the person at the door would go away but they didn’t.  
“For fuck sake, Lackey open the door. I know you’re in there.”  
Loki groaned and went to open the door with a sigh. He found Val holding a bottle of liquor and two glasses.  
“I brought us a drink. To say thank you for the other day.”  
“I appreciate it, but you really didn’t need to.”  
“Well, I already did, so aren’t you going to let me in?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Loki what’s your story? You never mentioned earlier on. Don’t lie. I can see through liars.” She slurred  
> “I come from a place of wealth. I never really did feel like home there, though. My father lied about my true parentage for years. I tried to forgive him, but it didn’t work. Then I found out my brother, and I had a sister, that was imprisoned centuries ago, then she kind of attacked me and brother, I ended up here, and I’m still wondering where my brother is.”  
> The silence and tension in the air were deafening, so Loki changed the subject.  
> “Where are YOU from?” Loki asked taking a sip of his drink

They drank quite a lot, to the point where both Loki and Val were drunk and laughing together. After a while, they started to talk more personally.  
“So, Loki what’s your story? You never mentioned earlier on. Don’t lie. I can see through liars.” She slurred  
“I come from a place of wealth. I never really did feel like home there, though. My father lied about my true parentage for years. I tried to forgive him, but it didn’t work. Then I found out my brother, and I had a sister, that was imprisoned centuries ago, then she kind of attacked me and brother, I ended up here, and I’m still wondering where my brother is.”  
The silence and tension in the air were deafening, so Loki changed the subject.  
“Where are YOU from?” Loki asked taking a sip of his drink.  
“Well, I too come from a place of wealth but, something happened, and I lost everyone, so I left there, roaming around the 9 realms until my ship crashed here and got hired by the Grandmaster for work.”  
“What happened that made you move?”  
The room was quiet enough to see that he had hit a nerve. He went to speak but he was cut off swiftly by Val.  
“Has anyone ever told you how greasy your hair looks?” She went up to touch it “And it feels greasy. Fucking hell, when was the last you even washed it.”  
Loki looked visibly hurt and Val laughed at this.  
“I think my hair is in perfect health and besides, it’s not even that oily.”  
“Yeah, yeah whatever just let me wash it for you. It’s like it's drowning oil. Goodness knows how much dandruff is in your hair. It’s not healthy”  
Loki put up no protest to what she said as she led him to her bathroom sink. She sat him down on the floor as he rinsed his head then squeezed out a generous amount on his head then proceeded to massage his head vigorously. While doing so, they make strong eye contact.  
“You don’t seem as bad as you look, Lackey.”  
“Same could be said about you.”  
As she started to rinse his hair, their faces were inching with every second.  
‘You’re drunk, Loki. This shouldn’t happen.’ Loki thought to himself.  
As their lips meet, Val sat astride Loki’s legs and his hands traveled up Val’s leg. As things were getting heated, they were interrupted by the sound of someone knocked on the door. They quickly pulled apart and while Loki dried his hair, she went to open the door. It was one of the Grandmaster’s puppets telling her that she is wanted by the Grandmaster to do a job for him. She went to the bathroom to tell Loki that she was going but without looking him in the eyes and she left leaving him no space to say anything. Loki went red in the face as she walked out the door.  
“I knew I shouldn’t have drunk that much. That wasn’t supposed to happen.” Loki thought to himself.  
Loki retired back to his room after his interaction with Val. He didn’t know whether it was a mistake, or they were just drunk. It’s not like he would be able to be with her. He thought he could never love again. He quickly brushed the thought out of his head and tried to get over his hangover.  
Loki still couldn’t help but think about what happened, so he went to Val’s room to clear the air.  
“Can we talk about this morning? Loki asked  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said as she tried to close the door on him, but he stuck out his foot.  
“I think you do know and you’re just trying to pretend that you don’t. I just came here to clear the air.”  
“Look, it was just in the heat of the moment. I was drunk and so were you.”  
“I’ve seen you drink. You have a very high alcohol tolerance. You don’t get drunk.”  
“Loki, you’re overthinking things. It was just a kiss.”  
“If it was just a kiss, then why aren’t you looking me in the eyes.”  
‘Fuck,’ Val thought. She wasn’t very good at thinking on her feet and she drew out her daggers  
“If you don’t leave, I’ll cut you.”  
Loki also drew out his daggers, “I never sought you out to be one to back away from a simple conversation.”  
Their fight took place in the corridor because Val didn’t want any of her belongings broken.  
“You know I know what you are and what your real name is. I know that your real name is Brunhilde and that you’re a Valkyrie.”  
Val stood aimlessly when he uttered those words from his mouth. “Now I know why your name, Loki, sounded so familiar. You’re the son of that bastard, Odin.”  
“Adopted.”  
“I don’t care. How the fuck did you know that? And I recommend you tell me the truth, or I will actually gut you alive.”  
“I didn’t. You just told me. And don’t try and deny it now; that tattoo on your wrist tells me otherwise.” Val felt stupid at the moment. “Wait, how do you know my name, my actual name? You can’t tell from just the tattoo.”  
Loki knew he fucked up. “Well, I urm, well I may have read you mind.”  
“You did what?! That is a gross invasion of privacy.” She kicked Loki up against the wall and held him against it with her knee.  
“Give me one good reason why I should kill you right here and now.”  
“There isn’t one. I just believe you’ll listen to your better judgment.”  
“And if I don’t?”  
“That’s up to you to decide.”  
“That’s good to know.”  
Then Loki just saw black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who is this guy?” Val asked
> 
> “He’s a friend,” Thor answered
> 
> “Why doesn’t he speak?”
> 
> “HE does,” Bruce said kinda hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter does discuss sexual assault and if you don't want to read it, please skip to the row of dashes

Loki groaned as he woke up from a sleep that felt like hours. When he could see clearly, he could see Val visibly upset in the room he’s in. He tried to get up to see what the matter was, but he found himself tied to a chair.  
“Why am I chained to a chair?”  
“Do you want to know why I didn’t tell you what I really was when I saw you?”. She looked miserable, almost sober. She said ignoring Loki’s question. She didn’t wait for him to answer her question.  
“Because the last time I told someone who, what I was, what happened, he took advantage of it. He took advantage of me. ’You could do with some extra fun. Take your mind off what happened to you’ he told me. Only to find out he drugged my drink, and I woke up in his bed. Every day I have to see his face, a constant reminder of what he did to me. He was going to do the same to you if I didn’t get you out of it.”  
Loki looked visibly distraught when it caught on.  
“Wait, it was the Grandmaster?”  
Val nodded her head, avoiding eye contact with Loki.  
“When I asked him about it, he just lied through teeth.”  
“Is that why you have panic attacks?”  
“Yea.” She said softly  
Loki felt remorse for Val, he felt like he had pushed her to tell him.  
“I’m so sorry about what happened to you Val, and if you felt like I made you tell me.”  
“I don’t need your pity, Lackey. I need a drink. I’m just telling you cos you never going to see me again. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I found your brother with a very awkward friend and he’s coming here to come get you.”  
“Wait, you found my brother?”  
“Yea, and he’s coming to get you.” She repeated because he clearly didn’t hear her the first time.  
“Right. What awkward friend?”  
“If I knew, I would have said. I’m going to get him cos I don’t like the way you’re taking up space in my place.”  
And she just left.  
\--------------  
“Who is this guy?” Val asked  
“He’s a friend,” Thor answered  
“Why doesn’t he speak?”  
“HE does,” Bruce said kinda hurt  
As they approached the door, Val was a bit hesitant.  
“Look if we’re going to go through with whatever we are going, we need to go over the plan before I hand over Loki.”  
“Oh well, we are going to try and get back to Asgard and kill Hela basically. That’s the idea of the plan.” Thor smiled. “If we are going to do this, I’m going to need to know your name. I don’t like referring to you as Valkyrie.”  
“Well, you’re going to have to.”  
Valkyrie opens the front door, revealing Loki.  
“Surprise!” he said smugly  
Thor tosses a bottle, and it bounces off of Loki's head.  
“Ow.”  
“Just had to make sure.”  
“Hello, Bruce.”  
“So last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everybody. Where are you these days?  
“It varies from moment to moment.”  
“So how are we getting out of here then?”  
“Through that portal over there.”  
“The devil’s anus?!”  
“Wait, whose anus are we going through?” Bruce asked  
“I didn’t know it was called that by the way.”  
“Well, we can’t use my ship; it’ll get torn to shreds.”  
“Where would we get one though.”  
“If I might interrupt, I know where can get a ship. The Grandmaster had a collection of ships we can use. And I may have stolen the access codes.”  
“How do we know you can trust you.”  
“You can’t. Just trust your better judgment.”  
Val flinched slightly at his choice of words. Remembering what had gone down between them earlier. They all exchanged looks, deciding whether to trust him or not.  
“If you betray us Loki, we will leave you behind, no hesitation.” Thor sighed  
“Whatever you say, brother.”  
When Loki was being released from the chains, Val whispered into his ear so only he could hear it.  
“You tell anyone anything that I told you, I’ll do worse than kill you. You stay out of my way and I’ll stay off yours understand?  
Loki nodded his head in response as Val went with Bruce and Thor went with Loki.  
“What did she say to you, brother?”  
“Nothing much just that she would kill me if I betrayed your trust.”  
Thor hummed “Did you know that she’s a Valkyrie? She won’t tell me what her real name is though. Do you know it?”  
Of course, Loki knew but he had to hide it a bit.  
“No and no,” he answered to both of his questions  
“Have you tried to make any contact with Jane? I know you worried about her and I’m pretty sure she is about you.”  
“I have tried, but for some reason, phones don’t work here.”  
“Well, when we finish dealing with Hela, we can go back to Earth and you can be with her again. And your baby.” He told Thor papping his back. “But we will have our hands full dealing with Hela for a while. Especially with Bruce being, well Bruce and Val not coming with us- “  
“Wait what do you mean she’s not coming with us.”  
Loki’s face was blank with confusion.  
“She told me earlier that she was going to help you guys leave. Didn’t say anything about coming with us as well.”  
“Oh. Maybe she just forgot to tell you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to upload. I kinda lost the chapter and I had to re-write it from scratch.

After quite a hectic escape, they were on their way to Asgard. Loki had betrayed the trust of Thor but Thor kinda predicted it so when it did happen, he zapped Loki with an obedience disc and left him behind. He was freed later when Korg and his buddies were in the cargo hold on their way to Asgard with a much bigger ship to carry all of Asgard. They all met up on the Bi frost with all of Asgard clambering on to The Ark to escape Hela. And Thor happened to be missing an eye and Bruce is now the Hulk.

“You’re late.” Thor huffed  
“And you’re missing an eye.” Loki quipped  
“This isn’t over,” Val said as she walked next to them  
They were all staring at Hela as she dramatically walked up the Bi frost  
“What do we do?”  
“Hit her with a lightning blast.”  
“I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in history. It did nothing.”  
“We need to her off until everyone is on board.”  
“That won’t work. As long as Hela is on Asgard, she’ll grow more powerful.”  
“What do we do?”  
Thor thought for a bit until an idea popped up in his head.  
“Loki, Surtur’s crown. The Vault.”  
Loki realized what he had meant. “I hope you know what you’re doing brother.”  
“It’s the only way.”  
“Bold move. Even for me.”

Loki set off to the vault in the commodore as Thor, Val and hulk continued to fight off Hela’s army.  
“This is madness.” He muttered to himself  
They all try their hardest to try and hold off Hela, but she draws closer to the Ark where all the Asgardians are clambering onto. Thor turns to Heimdall and as their eyes lock, he shouts,  
“Go, go now!”  
Heimdall gives Thor a slight nod as if to say good luck as the Ark’s engines power up. In Odin’s vault, Loki rushes in and picks up Surtur’s skull. As he walks towards the Eternal Flame, The Tesseract draws his attention. Tempting him. Loki places Surtur’s skull in the Eternal Flame.  
“With the eternal flame, you are reborn.” As the fire crackles, Surtur’s skull begins to grow.

Hela has Val in her clutches, but her focus is on the aftermath of Skurge’s last stand and the Ark’s subsequent escape. She’s furious, about to unleash hell when-  
“Hela! Stop this. If you want Asgard, you can have it.”  
“Whatever game you’re playing, it won’t work. You can’t defeat me.”  
“Oh, I know, but he can,” Thor said pointing to the growing flame behind Hela.  
He is slowly but steadily growing in size, and he carries with him a massive flaming sword, which grown as well. Surtur’s arrival literally shakes the bedrock of Asgard, causing fissures to spiderweb all around him, and dislodging some of the foundation on the bridge and around the palace. Hela’s eyes go wide.  
Hela’s attention is on Surtur as the palace COLLAPSES around him. So, she is unprepared for when Val drives Dragonfang through Hela’s chest, effectively pinning her to the bridge. Refocused on Val, Hela goes to deliver a death blow when-

Thor bolts forward and pulls Val from Hela’s clutches.  
Thor turns and fires lighting into Dragonfang, which dislodges the section of the bridge that Hela is pinned to. The ground beneath Hela breaks free and she goes falling into the expanding fissure in Asgard’s bedrock. Badly injured, Thor and Valkyrie look up to see Surtur increasing in size, now towering over the palace.  
“Tremble before me Asgard, for I am your reckoning.” Surtur bellows  
Surtur swings his sword, destroying an entire city block.  
“The people are safe. That’s all that matters.” Val says looking up  
Hulk charges behind them, still unseen by Thor and Val.  
“We need to let him finish.” Thor sees Hulk trying to attack Surtur. “No!”  
“Hulk, stop that, you bloody moron! For once in your life, don’t smash!”  
“But big monster!” hulk whined  
“Let’s go!”  
Hulk walks over to Val and Thor, picks them up, and jumps up into the sky to land on the Ark. The Ark sets off into the distance as Asgard implodes behind them, Hela along with it.  
“Wait, where is your brother?”  
“He would have made it back don’t worry,” Thor said with a hint of doubt.

As the Ark cruises among the chaos that once was Asgard, Thor retires to the captain’s quarters. Thor looks at his reflection in a mirror. His wounds are bandaged, including his now missing eye. His Armor is clean. Thor takes a beat, as though trying to get used to the sight of the man looking back at him.  
“It suits you.”  
Thor turns around to see Loki standing by the door. Thor’s lip turns up into a smile.  
“Perhaps you’re not so bad after all, brother.”  
“Maybe not.”  
“Thank you, Loki.” He says as he picks up a soap dish. “If you were actually here, I might actually hug you.” He throws it at him, and Loki catches it with ease.  
“I’m here. Do we have to hug now?”  
The giant cruise liner is gliding through space, the twinkling of stars all around it. Thor steps out onto the main deck to see an assembly of both Asgardian and Sakaarian refugees awaiting their King. Thor looks over his people and begins to walk through the crowd. His subjects’ part, allowing him through. Hulk, Loki, Valkyrie, and Heimdall stand next to the Captain’s chair.  
“Your throne.” Val quipped  
“Nice to see that your alive, princeling.” She whispered into Loki’s ear and he gave a small smile at that.

Thor was reluctant to accept it but eventually excepted it.  
“So, King of Asgard.” Heimdall started. “Where to?”  
“I’m not sure. Any suggestions? Miek, what’s your home planet?” Thor asked  
“Oh, Miek’s dead. I accidentally stepped on him on the bridge, I’ve just felt so guilty I’ve been carrying him around all day- “  
Mike then suddenly wriggles back to life and Korg’s face lights up  
“Miek, you’re alive! He’s alive everyone! What was your question?”  
Thor faces forward and comes to a simple conclusion.  
“Earth it is.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing, just a favor for a friend.”  
> “A friend huh?”  
> “Yup.”  
> “Okay friend, let’s see what you can do.”  
> “As you please, friend.”

It was going to take a few weeks to be able to reach Earth. They would have to ration the supplies they had available, which was barely enough. Thor had made contact with Earth letting them know of their situation and finally made that phone call to Jane. He even got to hear his daughter babbling on the other end, which made him tear up a bit. The tension of what to do next was on Thor’s shoulders and he needed some reassurance. He would normally go to Bruce, but he was the Hulk, so Thor made his way to Heimdall’s quarters to confide in him.  
“Hey, Heimdall.”  
“Hello, my king.” Thor laughed at that  
“No, no it's quite alright. You don’t have to call me that. Thor is just fine.”  
“You come here with reason. What might that be?”  
“I’m just worried. What if this doesn’t work? What if something happens and not all of us make it back to Earth. What if I never see my daughter again?” And this made Thor break down in a pool of emotions.  
“Everything will work out fine if you don’t worry.” Heimdall reconciled his friend. “We will reach Earth in due time, settle down and you will be able to see your daughter and wife again. I can assure you that.”  
Thor was reduced to sniffling at Heimdall’s last words. He composed himself and thanked Heimdall for his kind words.  
-  
-  
-  
Loki was bored on the ship. He had nothing to do other than sit in on meetings and assist anyone that needed it. While taking one of his daily walks on the ship, he came across Val looking around the boxes for something. He wasn’t busy so he went to help.  
“Need any help with anything?”  
“Fuck, Lackey don’t sneak up on me like that.”  
“Sorry. So….”  
“Not that it’s any of your business, I’m looking for a drink. I haven’t had one in a bit and I’m starting to feel sober.”  
Loki already knew what she was doing.  
“If you’re looking for Alcohol, you won’t find any in there.”  
“Why?”  
“Because that is full of waste bags.” Val stopped dead in her tracks and wiped her hands off  
“Right, that is gross. This is why I need a bloody drink because I clearly can’t think or see straight without one.”  
“How long can you go without a drink?”  
“A couple of days, why?”  
“Give me a bit, let me see what I can do.”  
She squinted her eyes at him “What are you up to?”  
“Nothing, just a favor for a friend.”  
“A friend huh?”  
“Yup.”  
“Okay friend, let’s see what you can do.”  
“As you please, friend.”

Loki did manage to find some stale alcohol in the depts of ship, handed it to Val, and saw her guzzle down half the bottle in a matter of seconds.  
“You should really start to slow down.”  
“Why?”  
“Cos I’m pretty sure drinking that amount of alcohol in such a little amount of time isn’t healthy whatsoever.”  
“Do you not know how to keep your long ass nose out of business that isn’t yours?”  
Loki touched his nose quite self-consciously “My nose isn’t that long.”  
“Maybe it wouldn’t be if you kept your nose out my business.”  
“Just looking out for a friend.” He raised his hands in defence  
“You know, I never took you as the friend type. You look like the weird kid that everybody was scared of.” She gestured for him to sit down with her. “Do you have any friends, you know, apart from me?” she said smugly and taking a swig of her drink.  
“I mean I do, I guess but they were more Thor’s friends than mine. I was just there. We then kind of drifted apart after New York. -”  
“Let’s play a game. I’m bored.”

“What do suggest play then. Because I am clearing boring you.” He said looking slightly hurt  
“No, no it’s not like that, I just have a better way of doing this. Do you have another bottle?”  
“Haven’t you drunk enough?” gesturing at the already finished bottle to her left  
“It’s not just for me, we are going to play a drinking game. For every question you don’t answer to, you have to take a drink.”  
“Are you sure this isn’t just a way to drink more? Because if it is, you can have it.”  
“No, I just want to know your deepest secrets.” She slurred a bit  
Loki sighed and thought ‘why not, just a bit of fun.’ “Sure.”  
“Okay.”  
He saw Val’s smile grow bigger as she filled up their glasses  
“Ok I’ll go first,” Val started “Have you ever slept with someone?”  
“Yes. I’m not a prude.” Val just laughed at the way how quick he was to answer. Almost to the point where she didn’t believe him. “Right your turn.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then what? What happened after?”  
> "  
> You really want to know?”
> 
> “Yes Val, I really do.”
> 
> “Your words.”

Loki woke up the next morning with the worst hangover, having no recollection of what happened the previous night. Loki shivered as the room was colder than it was the night before. The last thing he remembered was taking a drink with Val. He was still in the same room, but Val was nowhere to be found. He picked himself up and made his way back to his quarters. This wasn’t the first time he had gotten drunk with Val, only the last time they got a bit intimate. When he got back to his room, he found Thor sitting at the edge of his bed. Loki didn’t know why he was there, but he didn’t bother to ask. He had a hangover to deal with. But Thor had other plans.

“Loki, where were you last night? I needed you at the board meeting.” Loki groaned as he held his head in pain. “Loki? Are you listening to me?”  
“Yes, I am. And could you keep it down? I have a bit of a headache.”  
“Why do you have a headache? And why do you reek of alcohol? Please don’t tell me that you were drinking. You know how you get when you’re drunk.”

“No Thor, I don’t. enlighten me on how I am when drunk.”  
“Well, you get really emotional and then you start spilling everything. It's honestly quite the show if you ask me.” Thor was clearly enjoying seeing his brother having a hangover, but Loki however was not. When he realized that he probably told Val more than he should have. He found it embarrassing, so embarrassing that his cheeks flushed a bright red. 

“Look, Loki regardless of what you were doing last night, we needed you at the meeting last night. Things got a bit heated and you’re the only one who could have resolved it, being the more civilized one and all.” Loki didn’t even know there was a board meeting. So, technically even if he weren’t with Val, he wouldn’t have attended it.  
“Thor look I’m sorry. I didn’t even know there was a ‘board meeting’, if you can even call it that, so it’s not entirely my fault. And it’s not like I was the only one who was absent anyway.” Thor had a puzzled look on his face as if he weren’t making any sense whatsoever.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, everyone was there, but you and I also sent Heimdall to get you, but he said you wasn’t there. If you didn’t want to be there, you could have just said, instead of making up lies that made zero sense.” Thor was getting quite pissed and it was understandable. “Look, if you have any queries, just come and talk instead of keeping to yourself. Because there is clearly something bothering you. If you get hungry, there is food in the hall.” Thor got up and left to go get breakfast.

Loki waited for the hall to be cleared before he went to eat to avoid being seen in his current state. As he was drinking his coffee, Val walked in.  
“Looks like you had a rough night, huh?” Val joked.  
“Well, I wouldn’t know, would I? I don’t even remember what happened last night.”  
“No one told you to drink that much last night. You'd think you would learn your lesson from Sakaar” Val retorted “You’re really strange when your drunk you know. Really emotional. I’m pretty sure if I didn’t knock you out, the whole ship would have heard you wailing.” Loki had a look of confusion then realization on his face. “So, you’re the reason, I had the worst headache.”

“No, not totally. You can blame the alcohol for that.  
“You’re the one who wanted to play that drinking game in the first place.”  
“You could have just said no.”  
“Can we just drop the whole thing and just tell me what happened last night, bit by bit.”

“Well, to put it mildly, we started fine, then you drunk a lot, like ¾ of the bottle. Started sobbing, saying some stuff about you won’t survive if you make it back to Earth, that you’re a monster, then…” Val trailed off and Loki looked at her with eager eyes to continue. He clearly must have done something to shock her. “Then what? What happened after?”  
“You really want to know?”  
“Yes Val, I really do.”

“Your words.” She put her hands up to say that whatever comes out of her mouth isn’t on her “You kept saying how this isn’t your natural form. I was confused and then you showed me your ‘true form’ as a Frost Giant. I was a bit shocked in true honestly but then I remembered on Sakaar you told me how Odin wasn't your real father, and I kinda pieced it together” Loki stood dumbfounded. ‘How could I have been so careless?’ He was lost in his own world for a bit until he heard Val calling him. That was happening a lot lately.  
“Loki! I wasn’t finished by the way.”  
“There is more? What more could there possibly be? Is it any worst?” Loki said with tears brimming his eyes. Val noticed this and her face softened.  
“It’s not that bad, Loki. You were emotional and drunk. These things can happen. Loki, it’s okay.” 

“You said you weren’t finished, what more is there?”  
“Oh, you kissed me.”  
“I, what?” he spat wiping away the tears in his ears, stopping them from falling.  
“You kissed me. It’s okay though. Just next time ask.” She said smugly  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I-I was drunk.” Loki’s face looked sincere and genuine  
“I already said it’s okay. don’t make me take it back.”  
“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t say anything to Thor. He’s already mad at me for missing the meeting. What happened at the meeting that it got so heated? I presume that you went.”

“Oh, just debating on whether it’s ‘environmentally healthy’ to dump waste into space. It was actually really entertaining if you ask me, and you don’t have to worry about me telling anyone. Keeping secrets is what friends do.”  
“Friends.” Loki echoed “They seem like such a burden to keep.”  
“Only if you make it difficult to do so. Friendships don’t require a lot you know. Just be there for one another, then there shouldn’t be any problems.” She grinned at him. “See you around Lackey.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, maybe I’m not, but are you up for some fun?” he spoke as he shook the box, he was holding  
> “Depends. What are you planning?” she said squinting her eyes. “Oh, I promise you, it will be truly delightful.”

“Val?” “Val? Open the door. I need your help!”  
“Who on Valhalla is calling me? And what do you want? I am just trying to get a good night’s sleep and you’re bothering me.” Val went to open the door to find Loki’s smug face carrying a box.  
“Oh, it’s you. What do you want, I’m trying to sleep?”  
“Sorry to bother you- “  
“No, you’re not.”

“Okay, maybe I’m not, but are you up for some fun?” he spoke as he shook the box, he was holding “Depends. What are you planning?” she said squinting her eyes. “Oh, I promise you, it will be truly delightful.” Giving his cheeky grin.  
Loki had found a box of leftover body paint that the Grandmaster used, and he thought it was a good idea to prank Thor with it. Like I said though. When they quietly went into Thor’s room, Val saw that Loki had already been busy putting down the box and taking out the paint.  
“So, what’s the plan?” Val whispered  
“You don’t have to whisper. I put a spell on him, so he won’t wake up until morning.”

“Oh.”  
“The plan is to draw on his face with the paint and put some of this smelly stuff on him that I found in the box.”  
“Won’t he see in the morning when he looks in the mirror?”  
“It doesn’t matter, I just want to hear him freak.” Val was a little confused as to why he would want to do this. “Uh-huh, and what did he do to you for you to do all this?” she asked gesturing to the stuff.

“Don’t worry about that. I just need your help.”  
“Sure.” Val sighed  
They got to work and tried to keep the giggling to a minimum. When they finished, they stood and marveled at their work. Thor looked like he had fallen asleep at a six-year-old birthday party. The only difference is that instead of six-year-olds, it was a demi-god and a Valkyrie.  
“I’ll see you in the morning. This is gonna be fun.”  
“It sure as hell will be.”  
-  
-  
As Loki was going to Breakfast a couple of hours later and sat in his allocated spot to find that Thor hadn’t come down yet. When Val came down, she noticed the same thing. When her eyes met Loki and she saw a glint of a smile on his face.  
“Where’s Thor? Shouldn’t he be down here already?” Val asked taking a sip of her drink  
“I don’t know. I’ll go get him.” Heimdall told them

Val walked over to Loki and sat next to him. “That spell you put on him. Is it still on him?”  
“No, it would have worn off by now. He’s probably just freaking out. Should we go to him?”  
“Yea, I’m in the mood to laugh.” They excused themselves from the table and made their way to Thor’s room. When they went in there, they were surprised, to say the least. Thor still had the paint on his face and over the sink trying to wash it off.  
“Brother, is everything ok?” Loki said trying to stifle his laughs  
“Of course, everything is not okay! There is this bullshit on my face and it’s not washing off.”

“I never took you as one to use such language.”  
“I normally wouldn’t but I can’t go in the hall looking like this.”  
Val and Loki were avoiding the side-eyes Heimdall was giving them. He knew what they had done but he wasn’t saying anything.  
“Loki, do one of your weird spells to cover it until breakfast is done.” Loki agreed and did so and they made their way back to the hall. Heimdall pulled both Val and Loki and whispered into their ears, “I know what you two did. If you don’t tell him, I will.” They nodded their heads in agreement. As they all ate their breakfast in peace, when Thor noticed something odd about Loki’s clothing, almost the exact color of paint on his face. Thor’s face grew in anger and when Loki noticed it, he knew he was caught. Loki gave Val a look from across the table and she knew what just happened. ‘Shit’ she thought.

“Loki can you stay behind, please? You to Val.”  
“Is there a problem, your highness?” Val said batting her eyes  
“You know damn well what the problem is. Why would you do this to my face?!”  
“We have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Loki don’t bullshit me. There is paint on your clothes, the exact color of paint on my face. I know you didn’t do it on your own. I also don’t know who else he would do this with.” He said eyeing Val. “If you want to deny it, I can always ask Heimdall. I’m pretty sure he knows who it was, right Heimdall?” Heimdall silently nodded to Thor. “So, who wants to start talking?” Loki and Val began speaking at once until Thor stopped them.  
“Look all I expect is an apology. The ‘prank’ would have been funny if it didn’t happen to me.” Thor said pulling a frowny face. “You’re free to leave. Oh, and Loki. Get this off my face.” Thor pleaded

“Of course.” Loki let a thread of seidr slip through his fingers, clearing away the mess on his face. “Thank you.” “Don’t mention it.”  
They walked out of the room, in tears laughing.  
“Ok I have to admit, that was hilarious. We have to do that again sometime.” Val giggled  
“I agree. Just not to Thor. I was scared for a second.”  
“You’re fun to be around you know. Need a bit of fun while we are floating through space.”  
“I agree. Who knows how long we will be here for.”  
“You know what else would be fun?”  
“What?”

“This.”  
She pulled him in for a kiss and was a little surprised to feel him kiss back. “That was payback for earlier.”  
“You have an odd way of payback. I quite enjoyed that.”  
“As did I. I have a feeling you’ll enjoy this though.”

"Oh really?" Loki grinned  
"Yea." and she pulled him in for another kiss


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you wish to continue what we started?” Loki murmured  
> “What if I did?”  
> “That can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain smut  
> (Don't judge tho. it is my first time writing it)

They moved closer to each other within every second.  
“Do you wish to continue what we started?” Loki murmured  
“What if I did?”  
“That can be arranged.” And their lips met. His mouth claiming hers in a show of dominance that threatened to overwhelm her. When he pulled back, they were both breathing hard. Val’s eyes sparkled with desire. She dragged him by the collar and pulled him into a maintenance cupboard. They kissed each other harder than before when Val mounted a stool in the corner of the cupboard.

Loki groaned, fisting a hand in her hair, pulling on the brown strands. He pulled her head back, making her gasp.  
He began trailing kisses down her neck until he met the rim of her trousers. He began to undo her belt buckle and pull them down along with her underwear. Val bit her lip in anticipation as Loki threw her legs over his shoulder. He sucked on her clit, dragging out a loud moan from her mouth. Loki smiled at this.

“If you’re this loud, you going to wake up the whole ship. Val giggled but was cut off with a gasp when Loki entered a finger into her, seeing if she would like it. When he saw that she did, he added another. He began pumping in and out, curling up until she was reduced to incoherent gasps and moans. 

“L-Loki! Fuck! I’m going to cum!” Loki only went faster; pumping in and out and sucking her clit until she came around his fingers. Loki came back up and kissed her. She stared down at his very obvious erection and began to palm him. He groaned into her mouth and moved his hips with her hand. When she pulled away, their eyes met, fully dilated with arousal.  
“Are you sure you want to?” Loki breathed  
“More than anything.” She gasped  
“Good.”

He pulled down his trousers and pants, causing his hard cock to spring free, and aligned it with her entrance, looking up at her once more when she nodded and he pushed him, eliciting a moan from the both of them. They stayed like this for a while, relishing in the moment and making out. Val suckled onto his neck, prompting him to move.  
“How long do we have?” Loki grunted  
“15 minutes, so we have to be quick,” Val said throwing her head back in pleasure

Their bodies conjoined, the room filled with their moans and gasps. He slowly pushed it in until all of him was inside her. She felt so incredibly good. The tight walls wrapping around him gave off so much heat. He began to roll his hips, closing his eyes and letting Val’s low moans guide him. She cried out in shock and pleasure as his cock went in so deep that the tip of his cock nudged against her cervix. Her urgent hands pulled his neck down so she could kiss him deeply. 

She felt that they were getting close, so she kept her legs locked around his hips. Her walls began to convulse around his shaft.  
“Loki!”  
“I know.” He grunted in reply knowing she was close to her high  
Val screamed as she came, milking his cock in a way that Loki stopped and let himself be buried deep inside her. Loki soon followed.  
“That was…”  
“Yea.”  
“Thor is probably looking for you.” Val started as she pulled her trousers back on.

“Yea. Oh shit, do you think Heimdall saw? Curse that man’s bloody abilities.”  
“Well, if he did, he better keep it shut.”  
“Loki? Loki, where are you? Heimdall said your somewhere down this corridor!” Thor bellowed down the halls of the Ark.  
“Shit shit shit. Urm hide in the corner.”  
“What? I’m not doing that.”  
“You don’t have to but if you don’t want Thor to see you here, you really don’t have a choice.”  
“For fuck sake. Next time, we are doing this in my room.” She mumbled  
“Next time?” Loki smiled  
“Only if you want to.”

“Of course. I’ll tap on the door when you can go” He said as he walked out the door to greet Thor.  
“Loki, brother what were you doing in the maintenance cupboard, and why are you sweating?”  
“Oh, urm Val was playing a silly prank and hid my daggers in there.”  
“You two and your pranks. They have to stop before you hurt each other. I still haven’t forgiven you from earlier. But that doesn’t explain the sweating. It's not that hot on the ship is it?”  
“It’s not. I was just looking for a while.” Loki said trying not to show any lies  
“If you say so.” When Thor was slightly ahead of Loki, he knocked on the door slightly to let Val know she could go. “See you later?”  
“See you later.” They had a brief kiss before they parted ways. Loki jogged to catch up with Thor, who happened to be speaking to himself as Loki wasn’t there.

“- And that’s how I think we can get the Earth quicker.”  
“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”  
“Norms, Loki you have a short attention span. Sometimes I do wonder how you keep up. I was saying that if we can lose some unnecessary weight, we will be able to move faster through space and get to Earth quicker.”  
“What unnecessary weight is there though?”  
“Like all the stuff the Grandmaster had here that is useless to us. A lot of body paint, tentacles all that type of stuff. I also don’t need a repeat of last week. You’re very lucky that I could get it all off. It weighs a lot more than it should. God, he was a really odd man.”

“Yea he really was.”  
“Have you seen Val? We found some alcohol that she might want.”  
“No, but if I do, I’ll let you know.”  
“When we dump the stuff, we should get to Earth by the end of the week.”  
“That’s good to hear. So is there going to be enough hospitality for all of Asgard?”  
“There should be, yes. They found some land in a place called Norway for us to settle. Unfortunately, some of Asgard have perished on the way, but there will be more availability.” They continued to walk in silence for a while until an idea popped into Loki’s head.

“You know, since we are going to Earth, and you moved to Earth, I was thinking. Maybe you could still be king of Asgard and be with Jane. I can just overlook things.”  
“Loki, I understand you don’t want to be king, and I wouldn’t want you to have that burden on your shoulders. But I can’t be traveling from New York and Norway all the time. It would be an issue for me, Jane, and the baby. But I can act in as King from New York until Asgard has settled.”  
Loki sighed and had no option other than to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated 😊  
> if you have any suggestions, DM me on Instagram: oop.0707


End file.
